


Asking for his daughter's hand

by JustAWriterWannaBe



Category: Castle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5891557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAWriterWannaBe/pseuds/JustAWriterWannaBe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some time in the not too distant future, maybe Alexis will meet a man who wants to marry her. Being a gentleman he's going to go the traditional route and ask her father for her hand. Unsure of how to approach the man, he'll ask Beckett first thinking she'll be a soft touch and will be glad to help.</p><p>Minor warning: Implied physical violence involving firearms.<br/>(Repost of original work from FF.net)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Asking for his daughter's hand.

"Detective Beckett," Jones said from the doorway of the department gymnasium, "you have a visitor." he announces before stepping into the room and letting Alexis' young suitor enter behind him.

"Thanks Jonesie" she called out as the young man, anxious to make a good impression, steps forward towards Kate with his hand out to greet her, unaware that the officer stayed in the room and quietly locked the door to the gym behind them.

"I would like to thank you for this chance to talk to you. Detec..." his words and motion frozen by the sight in front of him.

"Sorry about this I'm running a little behind." Kate says offhandedly. She gives him a quick glance and seeing the bag he's carrying she returns to her task for a moment. "I see you brought the change of clothes I suggested. Good."

She turns to look him squarely in the eyes and begins to speak while, as if by magic, her fingers quickly dance across the litter of components in front of her to blindly reassemble her service weapon.

Without breaking eye contact once she begins "I can remember when my dad gave one of my boyfriends the ' _dad_ ' talk. It held for about two weeks until he was trying to get into my pants again. That's why, when you asked me about speaking to Alexis' dad to ask for her hand I thought you and I should talk first."

His eyes quickly and nervously dancing between Kate's flying hands and her terrifyingly predatory eyes.

"I'll tell ya." she says lightly "There were a few times in the past that I thought I was in love. Deeply in love. The kind of love the poets speak of. Ya know? The kind they weave wonderful frilly words around to lift your heart and your spirits high. I thought that was it. Then." she says with a little laugh. "Then I met an annoying writer who pestered me and drove me insane. It took a while but I finally realized that I was so deeply in love with him and it was so intense that I almost didn't recognize it. That's when I knew."

Shaking her head she continues with a bright atmosphere to her voice "Really, for the first time I _knew_ what all those poets and lyricists meant with all those wonderful words they spun." Never missing a beat while her hands perform their robotic task she continues to stare deep into his eyes while he stands there the way he came in with his hand still out prepared to shake the detective's hand.

"Gawd! How I loved him." she says almost joyfully and wistfully. "I felt my love for him down to my soul. I knew that for the remainder of the universe's existence I'd found someone whom I could love with all my heart and soul. This was it! I thought I'd never be able to love another person as much as I do him. Until I..."

As she says this last word, she, holding the now assembled weapon in her right hand, picks up the magazine with her left, glances at it to make sure it's full and she swiftly thumbs off the slide lock letting the mechanism snap home with a resounding metallic smack followed by her deftly slamming the magazine home in the weapon and, knowing the chamber is empty, stands up, and grabs him by his cheeks with her left hand, middle finger on his right, thumb on his left and her index finger over his lips faster and smoother than any ninja Castle'd ever imagined could have. Her predatory stare now only a foot away from his face she gently lifts the weapon so it is just under their locked eyes with the muzzle facing him. With her thumb poised above the hammer she quietly and slowly pulls the hammer back one click "met..", then pulls the hammer back the second click so it is fully cocked "Alexis." and she returns her thumb to the grip and her finger still on the trigger guard.

She knew she had his attention by the smell of his now empty bladder. Garnering her the first of the pools.

Quietly she explains "I love that little red-haired angel. It hurts so beautifully to think of how _much_ I love her and how much she means to me and her father. For the first time in my life I know how deep my mother's love for me went. I fully understand the stories of parents giving anything or surrendering their lives for their child. I know that her happiness and safety is _all_ that matters. I love her father and he loves her so his happiness depends on her too and his happiness and safety is the only other thing that I care about."

Moving her face a half inch closer to him, the fire in her eyes scorching these words into him "If you love and cherish her then I wish you all the best. However, there is no power in the 'verse, no power in heaven, no power on earth and no power in hell that will keep you safe if you hurt that woman in any way."

At the incredibly audible gulp he gives off she continues with the satisfaction of knowing she's collecting on the second pool too.

"I will never hear of her telling us that you lied to her. Cheated on her. Hurt her or one of her offspring. Bruised her, physically, emotionally or mentally. _An-y-thing_ " she says emphasizing each syllable. "I will never see her with tear filled eyes telling me that you broke her heart or trust. I will never hear that she found out through the grapevine that you were telling some floozy that you had an open marriage. _Noth-ing._ "

She relaxes her posture only slightly and says "None of this will happen but if, by some cosmically stupid choice you do cause _any_ of these things to happen, I will end you. It will be simple and mostly painless but swift and absolute and it won't give me a moment's pause and I will not give it further thought."

She holds this pose for a moment, marveling at how wide open his eyes are and how deep his trembling is.

Then, with an almost chipper look on her face she pulls back her weapon, thumbs the hammer back down, clicks the safety on and drops it into her holster in a quick and well practiced single motion. She continues to hold his face and his eyes as she says "But _I'm_ not the one you have to worry about. You've heard her mention my other two partners, Kevin, the guy with balls of steel who took apart the Irish mob from the inside while undercover and Javier, ex-soldier, hell, not just a soldier, he was Army _Speci-al For-ces."_ again saying the last words slowly by emphasizing the four distinct syllables. "Single guy with hardly any family to concern himself with. A guy with a dark dark past he never talks about. These two men love that woman as if she were their own child. I can see in Kevin the same love for Alexis that he holds for his own daughter. Javier, well, Javier is smitten with the girl he calls Little Castle. When something happened to her father it was Javier who was first at her side to give her strength and hope."

Slowly she eases back from the guy's face a tiny bit. " _They_ are the ones you have to worry about. They will, with all the hate and anger that I have, take great pleasure in making you suffer. They will make you suffer with all the love they have for Alexis. There will be pain. _Great pain._ There will be screaming. _Loud screaming_ and there will be crying by you all to no avail. When they finish you they will do so by putting a weapon to your head, cocking it, and putting your finger on the trigger and you will give off giddy and joyful laughter as you squeeze the trigger to end yourself. They will turn your lifeless carcass over to the medical examiner, another friend who loves that precious girl more than anyone can imagine and she will declare your death to be accidental, self-inflicted or unable to be determined and your remains will disappear from this earth never to be found again. Possibly to be eaten by wharf rats at the waterfront or in the woods for the wild animals to feast on. Who knows?" she says with a shrug "But your family and friends? They will never know what happened to you and they will never have anything to remember your existence by."

"And then, after all that, we will all gather around that sweet darling and offer her our love, sympathy, condolences and help her through her pain to come out the other side and love again."

At this point, she can now smell that she's going to collect on the third pool too.

She lets go of his face. He's still frozen in the exact same pose as when she started and she reaches out with her right hand, shakes his still stiffly extended hand and says, very cheerfully "I'm glad we had a chance to have this little talk. If you still want to talk to her father, just let me know or give him a call." before she turns to pick up her belongings. "Officer Jones there will escort you to the locker room and showers so you can clean up. Don't dawdle. We're all expected to meet at Remy's in an hour. You can throw your soiled clothes in the trash in the locker room." she finishes cleaning up and picks up her bag, turns and walks over to the video camera on the table next to where they were standing, turns it off and drops it into her bag. Pats him on the back and says "Nice chat." before giving Jones a 'high-five' on the way out the door.

* * *

As they all meet at Remy's a little later on, Kevin, Javi, and Lanie are hunched together in the secluded booth in the back they've all come to think of as 'Their's' all hysterically laughing together.

Kate, sits across from them with a truly satisfied smile on her face while she takes another draw of her strawberry shake and waits for them to finish the video with the audio down low so only they can hear it.

Every so often someone asks for it to be rewound a few seconds to watch again how Kate offered her best wishes to the young man on his future endeavor while they laugh again.

Finally, the video watched, Kate pulls the little memory card out, puts it into a small holder, slides that into her bra and says, "I am not losing this." while patting it to renewed laughter.

The three keep giggling and trying to collect themselves as Lanie moves around to sit next to Kate. "I've told you before honey, you're going to be a great mom and now you have proof."

Blushing somewhat shyly "Thanks Lanie."

"Beckett," Ryan says between deep breaths, "Can you transcribe that for me? I'd like to have a script to work from when Sarah-grace comes of age." and breaks into laughter again.

Esposito keeps shaking his head. "Dammit Beckett, that was impressive. I've seen guys in the service who were specially trained for the sole purpose of intimidation and they've got nothing on you."

"Thanks 'Zito." she smiles pushing the plate of fries between them towards him. "I gotta say, it was freakin' _satisfying_ to do this. I think I understand why my dad used to walk around grinning for days after having met my dates."

Lanie quietly, looking off unfocused, says "I'd never imagined that you'd be able to _visibly_ see when a guy evacuates in his pants like that." triggering the four to erupt in deep laughter again.

As the laughter died down Esposito looks up, "I meant to ask, did you pay Jonsie?"

The smirk on her face is almost uncontrollable "I tried. I pulled out the hundred and held it out to him and he flatly refused it. He said he'd have paid that hundred just to watch what happened. Which reminds me, Javi, can you make sure Tori gets the camera back?" she says reaching back into her bag to get it "Castle wants to take me and Alexis out after we leave here so I won't be able to." she says passing him back the unit.

"I will but she's going to ask me what it was for. What do you want me to say?" he asks grinning.

"Tell her I'll let her see the video." Kate says with a wink.

"I didn't hear all of it but enough to know it was good. Did you write it yourself?" Ryan asks.

"Yeah, just kinda though about the kid and what my dad would've done. Then remembered I have a badge." she says laughing just as her phone rings. "Okay, keep it down, this is Castle." she says giving the phone a swipe "Hey babe." while the others look on and keep giving each other knowing glances as she twirls a loose strand of hair around her finger. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Yeah, we're all here. Okay, well we'll see you when you get here then." she says closing the call.

The six expectant eyes staring at her don't make her uncomfortable.

"Spill!" Lanie barks.

"Oh! Sorry guys." she says disingenuously. "Castle and Alexis will be here shortly, it seems her beau might have caught a stomach bug and had to go home." to more roaring laughter.

When this wave of hysterics dies down, Javi asks her "Do you... gawd, my stomach hurts" he groans with a smile "are you going to tell Castle about this?"

"I don't know, do you guys think I should?" she asks unsure.

Lanie's the first to answer. "Yes! He needs to see this, as does Martha."

Taking deep calming breaths still Ryan 'tut-tuts' the idea. "No, keep it from Castle until after this guy makes his move or joins a monastery." he says as they erupt into hysterics again.

The M-E nudges her friend and says "Can you imagine this. Lets say he does marry her and they live happily ever after. In fifty or sixty years, the two of them sitting in the living room, her knitting, him watching the Jetson's version of Jeopardy when he says ' _Honey, did I ever tell you your step-mother threatened to end me when I was going to propose?'_ " causing another fit of hysterics from the three friends.

"Beckett, you need to put that video in a safe-deposit box for her old age." Ryan offers before he sits up "Better yet, give it to her when her first daughter reaches fifteen and starts wanting to date!" which generates yet another round of laughter.

The waitress comes around and asks if they want anything, possibly trying to encourage them to vacate the table. Kate simply plops another hundred on the table and says "We'll take a plate of onion rings and refills on all our drinks please. This round's on me and my new found fortune." cracking herself up.

When the two Castles show up, the four are still wiping their eyes and periodically breaking into giggles for no apparant reason.

"Hey! Castle m'man!" Esposito says standing up to give them room to sit down only to be pushed back into the seat by Lanie opening up the seat next to Kate and giving Javi a scorching look before sitting next to him.

"So, how you and little Castle doing today?" Ryan asks with a stupid grin on his face.

Alexis looks across the table at Lanie, narrows her eyes, then looks at Javi who's covering his mouth while chewing and still laughing and Ryan who's wiping his eyes of tears. She nudges her father "They look like the tree fabled monkeys, See no evil, Speak no evil, and... Oh, sorry, I got you mixed up" she says with a snarky edge "this one's do lots of dirty things." directing her gaze towards the doctor.

"What's going on with the three of you." the bewildered author asks causing Kate to cough a little while drinking her shake. "Okay, make that four. What are you four up to?" he demands.

"Nothin' bro." the detective in the middle says trying to keep a straight face and nudging the people on either side of him, "Just talking about a training video we saw earlier." causing the four friends to collapse in hysterical laughter yet again.

Father and daughter look at each other and shrug their shoulders before grabbing menus convinced they'll only learn of the joke when the others decide to share it.

Ryan's the one who dares to dance on the edge. "Hey Alexis, what happened to your date?" he asks obviously fighting hard to keep in control.

She looks at her dad then Kate with a bewildered look before she says "He just called me and said he was feeling awful and was going to go home to take something to settle his stomach." which immediately triggers a coughing fit in three across from them.

Castle quietly turns to his partner "Kate?" he asks gently only to have her wave him off "Don't ask. I'll tell you later, in a couple of days when everything settles down." while she tries to wipe her eyes without destroying her makeup.


	2. Asking for his daughter's hand. Two weeks later.

As she approaches the door to the loft she can hear the raised voices of Martha and her son arguing.

Pushing open the door, the sounds hits her. Obviously overwhelmed with emotion his mother implores him "Richard! You _have_ to do something!" while they both pace around the large living space.

 _"What mother? Exactly what can I do? I'm open to ideas!"_ he spits back obviously disgusted with the situation.

"Martha? Rick?" Kate asks as she steps inside and closes the door.

"Katherine darling. Thank god you're here. Please talk to him." the redhead pleads. Then turning to her son "This is our _baby!_ " she says almost wailing.

"I know mother. I really do know." he says more calmly. "I tried, hell, I called Jim Beckett for his advice and while compelling it had absolutely no affect."

"Okay, fill me in you two." Kate states authoritatively. "What's going on and what's my father got to do with it?" she demands getting worried about the situation.

Castle's answer comes quick "Kate, Alexis' boyfriend came here today and asked me for permission to propose to her." he states flatly while pacing around the room. His anger and frustration increasing step by step as he tells her "I did _all_ the usual things to intimidate this kid. He didn't blink _once_. Your father gave me _great_ advice on what to do to him to make him squirm and I got _nothing_ , not even a single bit of sweat. The guy was as cool as a cucumber the entire time."

"Katherine, this can't be good. It worries us that he was so... so... collected through out the talk. Even I tried some psychology tricks on him and he didn't flinch or waver once." the actress says with the worry obvious.

"Y'know, I was going to see if I could call Jordan Shaw and see if she'd run another background check on this kid. No! Better yet her assistant, what the hell was his name?" Castle says with that same tone he uses when gathering facts and formulating theory.

Flatly and with a big grin on her face, Kate states "You don't need to call her or him. You don't need to run the background check either." then turning to look at the two she asks "Is Alexis here?"

"No dear, she's not. She's away somewhere at some talk someone's giving about something." Martha tells her.

Almost offended Castle stands there with both hands on his hips and a furious look in his eye "Kate? What the hell? Why are you smiling? Do you _not_ get how serious this is? If I can't intimidate this kid I worry about my baby's safety." he yells again.

"Castle. Mr Drama Queen. Please sit down. Martha? Would you please join us on the couch?" Kate says smiling still as she reaches into the safe again.

" _ **Beckett**_ , this _isn't_ time for levity, I don't want to sit down. I'm _pissed_ and I've got to do something." he snaps.

She walks over to him with her grin still in place and gently puts her hand on his shoulder. "Rick, I know exactly how important this is. I've personally run two background checks on this guy _and_ his family. I don't take it lightly and I want to let you both know you can rest assured that her safety is not a worry. Now please sit down for me for a moment."

The two look at each other then tentatively sit staring at the Detective.

"I'm glad he finally came to see you." she starts resulting in Castle jumping to his feet and barking " _You KNEW?_ "

"Yes I did." she says calmly then just stares at him waiting for him to sit back down.

Once he's seated, she sits down on the coffee table in front of them. Quietly and calmly she explains. "Yes I knew. He asked me for advice about talking to you." she says looking pointedly at Rick "He was scared of you and worried about how approachable you might be."

"So what the hell changed? That kid that I just talked to had bal... nerves of steel. I've seen guys in the bomb squad who were less confident and shook more." he growls.

"Richard, please let the girl talk. Go ahead Katherine." the family matron says.

"I'll show you what changed on one condition." she states leaning in to emphasize the point " _No one_ ever learns about it. Martha, this is very important. What you're about to see can _never_ be breathed to anyone. Castle, same for you."

She sits back and asks. "Do I have your promises?"

"Katherine anything." Martha pleads.

"I'm very sorry Martha, I'm going to be a stickler for this. You must be explicit. Do you give me your promise to never breath a word of what you're about to learn to anyone?"

"Yes, of course dear. I give you my word it will go to my grave with me. Anything to protect my ba... my other baby." she offers almost ringing her hands.

"Rick?" States before turning her eyes on him.

He stares at her for a long time, he's trying to read her, trying to get around it and figure out in advance what cards she's holding.

"Stare all you want Castle. This is serious. You have to give me your word or it's a non-starter. No mentally crossed fingers or anything. This is serious to me." she states flatly, her green eyes starting deep into his blue and not flinching one iota.

Slowly he growls. "Okay, you have my word."

"Your word what?" she presses.

His eyes lit by fury he concedes the point "You have my word that I will never breath a word of what I'm about to learn to anyone."

Seeing the honesty he puts behind his statement she continues. "Okay." she says as she gets up, puts the memory chip into the TV and grabs the remote. She sits back down facing the two. She gently puts her hand on his mother's knee and says "Martha, some of what you are about to see will shock you and disgust you. I'm truly sorry. You're going to witness something you should never see because of its vulgar and grotesque nature. I hope it doesn't offend you irrevocably. Believe me when I tell you that safety precautions were taken." then with a quick glance to Rick she says "None in the pipe, pin in my pocket." before she holds the remote up and presses play.

As the screen behinds her come to life she watches their faces as they see her during her preparations, how she stands behind a waist-high table with a stool in front of it and she quickly and deftly begins to field strip her service weapon.

She watches the scene behind her play out on their faces as she sits down on the stool at the table with her back to the camera to wait and then a moment later the door opens and an officer and the young man in question comes in to meet Kate, hand outstretched, sees what's in front of her and freezes on the spot.

As her disembodied voice behind her begins talking and describes how she fell in love with this man she's staring at. She watches her partner's eyes as they flick to her and back and she notices as Martha blots a wayward tear. She's pleased that they're hearing this declaration from her but worried about what comes next.

Her anticipation building, she watches their faces closely as she hears herself say "Until I" **(*CLUNK*) (*THWACK*) (*CLICK*)** "Met" **(*CLICK*)** "Alexis"

Martha's reaction, she expected. Eyes bugged wide open and her body stiff. Every fiber of her being strung tight in horror at what her brain has told her is about to happen. Her body switched into fight or flight and has prepared itself. Her arms and legs ramrod straight pushing her back into her seat bracing for impact.

Rick's reaction was more subtle, she saw him sit up straight and his eyes go wide and slightly glassy from the deep emotions swimming there from her speech as she expected and she even saw a smirk on his lips as his reaction to her ninja move grabbing the guy's face.

Her reward came in the quirk of one side of his mouth going up and Martha's hand flying up to cover her mouth, now gaping open in awe which she assumes was triggered by the sight of the spreading dark wet stain on the kid's pants on the screen.

Martha glances at Kate during the next part of her speech, the smile of love visible in her eyes despite her jaw now frozen shut in horror and her jaw muscles bulging at the force they're exerting and Rick blinks back tears mightily using all of his resolve to not just break down as she hears herself describe how much Alexis and he mean to her.

She sees Rick's face soften just microscopically as she clearly hears the (*GULP*) from her prey on the screen and she sees Martha's mouth relax and her hand drop to cover her heart while a tears still run down her face.

Hearing the litany of things this man will never do to his child stirs Castle's inner neanderthal and she can see the steam building as the anger of the statement of each possible betrayal, verbalized to this young man, drives his fury.

She watches this pair closely as she hears herself threaten his very life for any deviation from his prospective vows to the young woman at the center of this family. Rick's lips tick up a bit more at the knowledge that someone he trusts is protecting his daughter. In Martha's face she can see her very being recoil in horror at the raw anger and bone-chilling implications she sees this lovely woman, who is sitting in front of her, presents to this young man. This pains her to show this to his mother and she is sorry for it but believes it was right.

She relaxes as she is hears herself holster her weapon and she watches as the the two parents begin to slide down from their apex of fear.

When she hears herself describe Ryan she sees Martha blink again, the seeming incongruity of what this baby-faced cop has done sinking in to her higher brain functions slowly and she sees Castle nod his head slightly in acknowledgement of how much her other two partners would be involved in his daughter's defense because of the incredible love they have for her.

As her electronic self describes what these two will do for Alexis she reaches out and again puts a hand on Martha's knee for sympathy and comfort hoping that this monstrously crass and crude, downright pornographic behavior being described doesn't alter the woman's view of herself or the other detectives.

The implication of the young man doing himself in to stop his own suffering as described behind her causes even Castle to blink at her in recognition of the powerful force she's brought to bear on this young man.

The look in Martha's eyes shows that her brain is switching off and she's quickly becoming numb and unable to process the enormity of what she's watching because of how alien it is to her and her way of life.

Kate feels bad for what she's done to her until they both flinch in unison, Rick's grin goes toothy and wide and Martha's face actually softens and despite her mouth being hidden by both of her hands she can see the tiny flicker of amusement as she knows that on the screen he's just visibly emptied his bowels.

She hears herself begin to clean up before the video goes dark and silence engulfs them again.

They sit there together, Rick fighting back tears and Martha not bothering to fight them as she reaches out and puts her own hand on Kate's hand that is on her knee.

A long time goes by as the three just sit, absorbing and sorting the thoughts and emotions that are swarming around them. Kate quietly gets up, takes the memory card out of the TV, puts it back into the holder and locks it in the safe again. She comes back to find both people crying a little and holding hands. She stands beside them patiently and waits for them to collect themselves at their own pace.

Finally Martha breaks the silence with a gasping deep breath. Without looking at anyone, she declares "I need a damn drink." and walks off in search of a dram of liquid sanity. Seconds later they hear the tinkle of glass on glass clinking and envision her trembling hands trying to pour from a bottle into a glass.

Rick gets up and walks over to her and just wraps her in a tight bear hug. "Gawd how I love you." he whispers as she feels him begin to break down and cry deeply. Finally releasing all the pent up angst that he's accumulated in the last few hours. They stand there like this, him just uncoiling all his emotions and fears down to his very soul for quite a while until Martha finally comes back to them with her glass and a now half empty bottle of Castle's 1875 St. Miriam Scotch hooked in one hand.

"Katherine." She says standing next to her and meeting her eyes. She lifts her hand to this woman's cheek. Kate can see in her warm blue eyes all the things swimming around in her mind and she reaches out to place her hand over Martha's on her cheek. "Martha, I understand how overwhelming this might be and apologize. I'm sorry if this..."

Quietly and emphatically the elder woman speaks directly into her eyes trying to reach Kate's soul with her words. "Never have I seen anyone so embody true and honest love as you did there." she says before she takes her half full glass of scotch and sucks most of it down with a very shaky hand. "To watch one person, willingly step out into the moral line of fire like that for this one child... my grandchild..." and she trails off, her head shaking, the tears just flowing with no signs of diminishing.

"I hope you'll forgive me if it offends you Martha. I was not going to leave her future to chance when I had the power to true its course." Kate tells her quietly.

"Mother." her son says softly placing his hand on her shoulder followed by a deep breath. He looks at her, his mouth opens, all systems engaged to speak but nothing comes out. His brilliant and emotional words lost. His only statement the tears in his eyes.

Collecting herself using the skills of her years of stage work, she looks at her son. "I know Richard. I know." she says giving him an elbow nudge. "If you two will excuse me, I'm going to take Richard's bottle of fine scotch up to my room and make love to it. Richard, you should do the same with this fine lady." she says turning with no acknowledgement and walking up the stairs, bottle and glass in hand while the other two watch.

Suddenly it hits him, he turns to her wide-eyed and startled "Remy's!" He states in awe. "The hysterics. They knew?"

"Yes, those three had to be in on it. As was Jonesie. They all told me to tell you about but I didn't want to until he made his move and we were alone. I also didn't want Martha to let her guard down about it. One slip and I'll lose everything, possibly even this family."

"Now I see why they were laughing." he says pensively before looking at her, the love he has for her just pouring out of his eyes.

"Rick..." is all she manages to say before he picks her up and literally throws her onto his shoulder caveman style and runs to their bedroom with her giggling the whole way.


	3. Asking for his daughter's hand. Two years later.

"Hey babe? Did you get the mail?" she asks loudly dropping her purse and keys on the counter.

"Yeah!" He calls out from the other room. "There's a package there on the kitchen table for you!

Not seeing him around she calls out again "Where are you?"

"I'm getting my climbing gear together for Saturday, I have to check my equipment."

"So, did you buy me something for our anniversary? Maybe something lacy or sparkly?" she yells back smiling as she picks up the package.

"Alexis, there's no chance in hell that I'm waiting for an anniversary to buy you either one of those things." he says coming into the room and wrapping his wife in a tight hug and giving her a deep kiss. "How was your day beautiful?"

"It was pretty good. You?" she smiles her pretty blue eyes sparkling with love.

"It was good. Got my part of the project completed and the boss seemed very happy." he tells her warmly. His eyes telling her how much he wants to drag her off to the bedroom.

"What's with the gear?" she asks studying his face and drinking in how much she loves him.

"Javier Esposito invited me to go climbing with him and some of his climbing buddies and I wanted to be ready for it."

"Dear, you _do_ understand how significant that is don't you? His friends are from professional emergency rescue teams and the emergency services unit of the NYPD. They don't invite weekend amateurs in on their climbs. They're out to enjoy themselves and not rescue a hapless tag-along. This means you've got some serious skills and they trust you." she explains carefully trying to make sure he fully understands the importance of their invitation.

"I do. I'm not going to let them down either. Javier says that he's going to teach me some more of the really advanced stuff. But enough of that" he says as he leans down and speaks to his wife's belly "How's my little baby doing this afternoon?" he says loudly.

"We're both doing good silly." she laughs at his cute actions. "The doctor called and the tests were fine as we expected. Everything is progressing normally."

"Good good." he says smiling and kissing the love of his life.

Turning in his arms with his chin on her shoulder she begins to rip open the package "Let's just see what we have here. Then you can help me relax okay? Hmm... looks like a book from Dad... Oh it is! How about that! He said he'd been planning one but didn't tell me it was coming."

"I'd have thought we'd have heard about it wouldn't we? Y'know, press or radio or something?" he asks hugging her and watching over her shoulder.

"No, this is a test run, it's used to make sure everything will go smoothly." she explains "They'll send these copies to reviewers."

"What's that in there?" he asks pointing to the piece of paper sticking out of the book.

Flipping open the book she sees it's a note card with her father and step-mother on it. Obviously taken at some tropical escape. She passes the open book back to him and she begins to read the note out loud. "Hey pumpkin! Kate and I are having a blast catching up on our sun tans and travels. Hope all is well there. Enjoy the book!" then in feminine handwriting below it "Don't worry Alexis, we haven't been kicked out of any countries yet. He's been good. Happy Anniversary and our sincere wishes for many many more."

"Isn't that sweet." she announces as she hears her husband gulp behind her.

"Oh shit." he says in a tiny voice.

She turns just as she smells urine. _**"WHAT THE HELL?"**_ she snaps at him backing away. She looks at his face and he's ghost white with a small stain on the crotch of his beige suit pants and he's staring at the open book.

 _ **"What the hell happened? Go get changed! Here!"**_ she barks almost throwing a roll of paper towels at him. _**"Clean up before you walk on the rug!"**_ and she grabs the book from his hand slapping it, face down on the kitchen table.

"I'm so sorry honey..." he starts repeating over and over. He's suddenly channeling a terrified Barney Fife as he tries to clean up. He pulls his pants and socks off. Wipes the floor with the paper towels then bundles everything into the trash bin and takes it with him as he makes a beeline to the bedroom calling "I'll clean that up in a second!"

"And you had better have a _damn good_ explanation when you get back here mister!" the fiery redhead yells at him.

She picks up the book and begins to read how Nikki Heat had a chat with a suitor for one of her friend's daughter. She reads the passage and laughs lightly to herself thinking "Damn, dad must have been drunk when he came up with that one. Only his warped imagination could create with anything so far fetched. I mean really. Who'd believe something so foolish." she smirks closing the book and dropping it on the counter. "I mean, who talks like that?" she asks no one. Then in a mocking voice, vaugly reminicent of a germanic action star from her youth, she repeats "I vill end you." humorously.

Her husband comes scurrying back into the kitchen his hair still wet from the shower wearing sweatpants and judging by the looks of it he didn't even bother to dry off after the shower. "I'm so sorry honey. Please. I'll take care of it. Why don't you just go in the other room and relax. Let me just get the mop and bucket." he says sounding very milquetoast and he goes off in search of the cleaning supplies.

Watching the events with a critical eye she demands "What's going on?" loudly.

"Nothing sweetie. Really. Everything's fine." he calls out with the most fake grin possible on his face as she watches him hurrying back from the hall closet with the mop and bucket.

She blocks his path back into the kitchen and stares at him using some of those skills she learned from her step-mother. "Ex. plain. your. self." she demands slowly.

"I was going to talk to you about it. Yeah, I... um... I think I might have a U-T-I. No really, yeah. It's not been feeling right. It was just a small leak. Happened once before. I mean I'm not feeling right. I mean... I really think I should go to the doctor." he stammers, more terrified than she's ever seen him. And her husband doesn't scare easy.

Her blue eyes glaring at him and her fists on her hips she asks "Okay. Point blank. If I press this issue will you tell me the truth?"

In a very weak and soft voice he simply says "No." then after a beat "Please don't."

She narrows her eyes at him. Her glare cutting him right to the quick. She knows his fear is genuine. She just can't figure out what's causing it. "Okay." her glare not letting up "I won't today but _one day_ ," her emphasis compounded by her finger in his face "you _will_ tell me." her voice hitting him with all the power she carries in her that she learned from her friend Lanie and her step-mother.

"Yes dear. I will. Thank you dear." he folds and steps around her to clean the floor.


	4. Asking for his daughter's hand. Two decades later.

"Dad?" his lovely red-haired daughter calls out as she enters the study.

"Yes pumpkin?"

"Can I talk to you for a second?" she asks nervously not quite making eye contact.

"Of course you can!" he says putting down his book and pulling his reclining chair up.

"Ummm... well... y'see dad..." she stutters. He can see his wife in the doorway behind her watching the scene unfold, concerned about the way she sounded and what she's going to say.

"Come on sweetie, you know you can talk to me."

Letting out a big huff she pinches her eyes shut and says "Dad. I think my boyfriend is going to talk to you about proposing to me. I know it's out of style but I told him I believe in tradition and he'd have to talk to you first."

"That's wonderful! Is this what you want?" he asks winking at his wife in the background.

"Yeah it is. I didn't think it'd ever happen to me but yes."

"Didn't think what would happen?" he asks not quite sure of her meaning.

"Like you and mom or Papa Rick and Nana Kate. You know, 'the one'." she answers making the obligatory air quotes.

As his wife comes into the room to sit on the arm of his chair he smiles up at her "Our baby's grown up."

"Martha dear. Are you sure?" her mother asks.

"Alexis, this is _your_ daughter I'm sure she's thought this through twelve different ways." her husband tells her.

"Yes mom. I've thought about it. I'm not in a hurry to get married but yes, this is what I want." she tells them.

"Do you have any opinions about what you'd like us to say?" he asks with a grin feeling his wife pat his back and chuckle.

Martha, her pretty blue eyes twinkling and relived tells him "No daddy. Just don't embarrass me. I know you do all that guy stuff like rock climbing and kickboxing and such but don't try to intimidate him okay? Just y'know talk to him man to man."

"I can assure you I won't say one intimidating word to him." then catching himself he adds "Nor will I attempt to glare at him in an intimidating manner either."

"You promise daddy? Mom? You're my witness."

"I think I could do that." he tells her then turning to his wife "What do you think honey?"

Smiling at him she quietly says "Your turn. I'll get it out of the safe."

"Daddy?"

"Yes Martha my sweet?" he answers with a toothy grin.

"Will you do it?"

"Of course sweetie! I'd be glad to! I promise not to bring out many of your baby pictures either."

"Just to assure you Martha, I'll be there to make sure. How's that?" her mother adds.

* * *

_**"Daddy! You said you'd be nice to him!"**_ his daughter screamed at him as soon as she burst through the door.

"I was pumpkin." he tells her surprised.

_**"Don't pumpkin me! Mom! You were my witness! Daddy wasn't supposed to be mean!"** _

"Martha. Calm down honey." Alexis says trying to get control of her daughters frayed nerves. "Tell me what's going on."

"He left." she says as she begins to wail painfully. "He left me a note telling me that he thought it over and he doesn't want to lead me on and that I should find someone else who loves me more who really deserves me." her distress making her almost unintelligible.

"Alexis. You stay with Martha. I'll let you girls have some space." he says getting up. "Pumpkin, I assure you I was nothing but nice to him." he tells her as he leaves the room.

"Mom... it hurts so bad." she sobs.

"I know sweetie. I'm so sorry." Alexis coos trying to ease her baby's pain.

"Why'd daddy do this to me?" she asks looking up with her blue eyes full of tears.

"Martha. I can assure you. Daddy didn't do anything." her mother says giving her a kiss on the crown of her beautiful red hair. "We were both perfectly polite to him. We asked him to search his heart and make sure that this decision was one he'd commit a lifetime to."

In a small voice, the young woman asks "Then... then what happened? Why'd he do this? Why did he leave me?"

"Dear sweet baby." Alexis offers holding her daughters face in her hands "I know this is hard and I know it hurts sweetie but it's really for the best. And really, you're better off knowing now then later. I promise that you'll feel better over time."

"Oh but it hurts mom! _**WHY?!**_ " she wails as the sobbing begins again.

* * *

"You both there?" he says pausing for the other two on the phone to be ready.

"We're here." Castle says.

"Hi Missus Castle." the her son-in-law says.

"I've told you to call me Kate." she says and Rick can be heard chuckling trying to cover the receiver.

"Thank you Missus Castle. I will. So, I just wanted to let you folks know. I had a talk with Martha's boyfriend yesterday. and Missus Castle" he's interrupted by a very audible sigh on the phone "Missus Castle, you've still got it."

"What do you mean?" Rick asks.

"He came to me to ask about marrying Martha and, as I promised to my little girl, I was pleasant to him and didn't try to intimidate him."

Almost bubbling over with glee Rick dives right in "Did you use it?"

"Rick, calm down, let the man talk." Kate admonishes.

"Yup. Alexis pulled it out and we had it ready for his visit."

Castle asks in quick rapid fire succession. "Did it work? What happened? What'd he say? Did he..."

Kate barks interrupting him "Richard Castle. Don't make me come into the other room to quiet you down!"

"Okay, Apples." he says now biting his knuckle to contain his enthusiasm.

"We sat on the back porch waiting and when he showed up, we offered him refreshments and got him relaxed with some small talk. He told us why he was there to talk to us. We told him how when I was going to ask for Alexis' hand I came to you folks. I said I'd let him see the message that I was given by Martha's grandmother and then we'd talk. Then Alexis lowered the vid screen and played the recording."

"What did he say?" Castle asks fighting to be more subdued.

"Very first words out of his mouth were 'Shit! That's her grandmother? Wow, she was totally frickin' _hot_!' then he recognized me and it kinda went downhill from there."

"Hey! I'm not amused! She's still totally frickin' hot!" Rick exclaims loudly. Suddenly there's the sound of the phone being placed down then "No no no! Beckett no! Apples! Apples! Aaappplllleeeeeees!" in the background and then a moment later Kate comes back on "Sorry about that interruption. I'm babysitting a nine-year-old on a sugar rush. I'm glad it worked and I'm sorry it worked too. What happened?"

"He left her a note saying basically that she could do better. He sent me an email telling me that he'll never bother us again and he was sorry for hurting her. He actually said in his email that he was moving to South America."

"How's Martha taking it?" Rick asks sincerely concerned.

"About as well as one can expect but as we already know, it's better now than later." her father tells his in-laws.

"Is there..." is all Castle gets out before he's cut off.

"Rick? Don't." Kate warns.

"I wasn't Kate, honest. I was going to ask if there's anything we can do. Does she want to get away for a while or anything like that? We could book a trip somewhere and take her."

"I'm not sure Rick. They're in the other room right now and I can still hear her wailing. Until she collects herself we won't know what she'll need. She blames me which is okay, I can live with that. I'm sure her anger will wear down."

"Well you let us know if we can do anything. And please offer her our sympathy." Kate tells him.

"I will Missus Castle." he says eliciting an audible smirk from his father-in-law.

Sounding truly exasperated she asks "Do you think you'll _ever_ drop the formality? Really. It's been long enough. Just call me Kate."

"Of course Missus Castle. However it won't be soon. I still want to wet myself when I hear a metallic click. Hell, just listening to that video made me almost do it again. You have a uniquely effective manner of permanently focusing one's attention down to a fine point."

The distinctive timbre of Rick Castle's hysterical laughter can be heard in the background despite the covered mouthpiece on his end.

Kate tries again "Well, as we know, it's all been for the best. Alexis has forgiven us, I think you can too."

"Of course Missus Castle." he replies politely to another exasperated sigh.

Finally recovered but still a little short of breath Rick comes back on. "So this was the underachiever right? The guy who was still living in his parent's basement?"

"That's the one. He seemed like a nice guy but quite frankly, I didn't like his attitude towards Martha a few times and I never felt that a woman as smart as she is, like her mother before her, top of her class in everything, should be settling for someone who doesn't appreciate her. Too many times I got the whiff of the 'Hey bitch, go get me a beer.' attitude."

"Well I'm glad." his mother-in-law tells him. "Rick? Anything to add?"

As soon as he began to inhale she dove right back in with "Anything _constructive_ to add."

"Oh, in that case, no." he says, the smirk coming right through the line. Their timing still impeccable.

"I hear them talking, I think they're coming this way. I'd better go. Rick, as always thanks. Missus Castle"

"(*SIGH*)"

"thank you very much for your time too."

"Okay, wish Martha and Alexis well for us." they both say in unison as the call closes.

* * *

"So Misses Castle, what do you think?" he razzes her.

"Rick." she says coming over to sit in his lap. "Would you _please_ talk to him again? Really. It's time he drops it."

"I will sweetheart but even Alexis has asked him and he won't. I can't say I blame him. You're a hell of an intimidating woman."

"Thanks Castle." she says smiling.

"Who's _still_ totally hot."

"You're not so bad yourself there writer-man."

"Thanks sweetheart. And yes, I'll talk to him about it. As a matter of fact, I'll call him tonight and see how things are going and I'll talk to him then."

"Thank you babe. I know its not meant to but it always makes me feel as if I don't belong as part of this family." Kate says sounding a little sad.

Seeing his grin, she narrows her eyes at him and demands "What's so funny?"

His smile not diminishing he explains "I find the rare times that 'you don't get it' funny." he says lightly and making the air quotes. "This is one of them. You're so smart and astute and aware of everything around you but this... Zoom..." he says making an 'over your head' motion. "Sweetheart, think of a family of elephants. A herd. _We_ are the elephants." he tells her smiling waiting to see if it clicks.

With a slightly unamused look to her she finally admits "Sorry Castle. Still got nothin'."

"Elephants are matriarchal groups. He's not calling you by your formal name to say you're an outsider to the family, he's saying the complete opposite. He's not calling you Beckett, or Ms Beckett or Missus Beckett, or any of the other combinations of your identity. He's using our name, he's using the name you willingly took when you married me, the name I was honored to give to you, our _family_ name when addressing you." he says putting extra emphasis on the possessive "He's telling you not that you're on the periphery of that family but by referring to you this way he's reinforcing and acknowledging the point that he's addressing the central hub, the matriarch, the queen of the family. He knows he's replaceable but you're not. You my dear muse _are_ the family. _You_ are the leader of _this_ herd."

He sees the recognition in her eyes. The curtain pulled back, she sees the truth of his words and it humbles her. When she recovers she leans in "Thanks Mister Castle." she mocks giving him a smooch.

"Kate? I may be older and slower but I'll still try to race you to the bedroom." he laughs.

"You're on old man! Loser's on the bottom!" she announces as she hurries off his lap and into the house.

Getting up and walking at a leisurely pace he says to no one in particular "Not much in the way of incentive there honey!"

From inside he hears "Handcuffs go back in the nightstand in 5...4..." and he's suddenly running.

* * *

_**AN:**_ And _**NOW**_ it is completed.  
Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed! (Or even just read.)

To the guest (on FF.net) who suggested that the vague description of the guy's bodily functions getting away from him was excessive and unpleasant, I'd like to say these two things.

  1. That kid got carried to the metaphorical precipice that we all know exists but have never seen. He has seen the place from which we all will fall to our mortal deaths, be it timely or untimely. He was grabbed by the scruff of the neck, held out over it and forced to look down into the abyss and shown the darkness waiting for him. Without a doubt, I'd crap myself too.
  2. I find it humorous that the objection was about the vague description of a man losing control of his bodily functions and not the almost graphic depiction of the horrible threat and depiction of torture and a violent death by shooting, full of pain and suffering over an emotional betrayal or the naked abuse of power by a police officer.



Dude(ette) time to refocus your field of vision.


End file.
